Rose Burū/Knight Densetsu
Appearance Knight wears a long, black-purple and red coat with Novissimis Order's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. Knight wears two rings on his normal hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of Novissimis Order on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, he also has a white Saiyan tail that is hidden extremely well, therefore most people see him as Human. History 'Anger Incarnate' Knight Densetsu’s father and mother are Saiyans, they abandoned him in the wilderness of Earth when he was born after his mother died from giving birth. There was a problem with the birth in the first place, Knight was supposed to be a pure blood Saiyan but there was a problem which none can explain so far. When he was born his hair was white instead of black and his tail was white instead of brown. He was brought up in a tribe of Humans who saw him as the coming of a God, hence why his name became Knight Densetsu, Densetsu meaning Legend. When he reached the age of five the tribe he lived in was destroyed by Knight’s own anger, his Majin side, the side that essentially ruined his own life. Knight’s Majin side greatly increases his anger, strength, and speed, it was this side of him that destroyed his own tribe and left him distraught, no knowledge of how to fight except from pure instinct and the will to control his anger, to use it as a weapon to protect instead of to destroy. He wondered the Earth for the next thirteen years, seeking someone to train him, seeking to protect and to control his anger, to use it as a Weapon to destroy his foes. 'Sensei Bastion' Knight found himself in the sacred land of Korin where he met a strange person, a Human who is also a Super Android who goes by the name of Bastion Allara. They met and Bastion saw what Knight had to offer after a large amount of dialogue between the two. Bastion agreed to train Knight, creating two training weapons for him to master, a pistol and a sword, the weight for both were greatly increased to boost him, however during the beginning he powered his anger through his body, gaining great strength but this came with consequences that ended with his body being damaged by pushing past his own limits. At the end of a series of training sessions Knight was given two custom weapons and followed Bastion to a faction’s location where they both joined the Novissimis Order. 'Novissimis Training' Knight obtained Super Saiyan once his ally fell in a sparring match. The anger from his evil side took over, boosting his anger and forcing control. Before he could end both Zeou Kai and Kevryn’s lives, Bastion, his Sensei, stopped him by knocking him out and allowing him to revert to normal. Knight awoke and discovered what he had done, due to a memory lapse when he transformed. Knight entered another sparring match, with the same people; he was quickly injured and saw his ally fall yet again. This caused the anger within him to swell, transforming into the next stage. It wasn't long after that he turned Super Saiyan-jin 3 and was forced into his Pure Form. He escaped to the glaciers but was followed by both his Sensei and Zeou Kai. They confronted him and forced him into reason. It took a while but Knight discovered how to control his evil and forced it to subject. He absorbed it and attained his Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru form, allowing him to use his evil side without any fear of what might come to pass. Standard Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is a form that only Saiyans with a pure heart can achieve. The transformation is only set off when the Saiyan or half-Saiyan goes into an extreme emotional state. An example of this is when the Saiyan's or half-Saiyan's best friends are ruthlessly killed, or if someone they loved turned against them. The signs of the transformation are a golden aura surrounding the Saiyan, along with their hair turning from black to gold, sticking upward. Accompanying this is a power increase. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3's are the easiest to find. They have extremely long hair, which extends down at least 2/3rds of the Saiyan/Half-Saiyan's body. Their power increase is far greater than that of a an ordinary Super Saiyan, but a great deal of power is used to maintain it, and a Saiyan/Half-Saiyan can only maintain this form for a brief period of time. Signatures/Ultimates Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru Description * Knight's new form is humanoid in appearance, aside from the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms. His hair is white in color and his skin is of tanned complexion. His eyes glow white and although he has irises, he doesn't have pupils. ''Aku Reijingu 'Description' *Knight glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the area blacks out (Temporally breaking the light spectrum) as the opponent is relentlessly beaten, as showcased by a series of flashes before returning the area to normal. '''Densetsu No Kishi Taitan (Ultimate Form)' * Knight's rage is unleashed within his Control state, his eyes change from white to yellow, he starts to clench in pain before being struck by purple lightning. The smoke settles and he rises in a giant form, appearing stonger and larger, his hair appears shorter and he reaches to 416'6" tall, fifty times his orignal size. Kishi No Ikari (Signature Attack) * Knight puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the ground; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. Dealing damage to the opponent and sending Knight flying up into the air where Knight fires a barrage of surging punches in which his willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction. Weapons 'The Red Queen' * It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. 'The Blue Rose' * The Blue Rose seems to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolver. Knight had this weapon customized for special purposes with the following: It has a traditional 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the Model 500's original 5-shot cylinder. Further modifications the gun has are targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. An obvious extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. The cylinder has also been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, as Knight shoots with his left hand. The gun also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the left side of the gun (hence the name). 'Vulcan Accelerator' * The Vulcan Accelerator is a hydraulically or pneumatically driven, six-barrel, air-cooled, electrically fired Gatling-style rotary cannon which fires 20 mm rounds at an extremely high rate (typically 6,000 rounds per minute). Inventory *N/A Attacks List 'Basic attacks' * Ki Blast * Energy Ball * Energy Wave * Explosion Wave Special Attacks (Blast 1) * Evil Barrier * Psycho Barrier * Kaio-Ken * Saiyan Soul * Senzu * Solar Flare 'Special Attacks (Blast 2)' * Kamehameha * Finger Spread Beam * Galick Gun * Big Bang Attack * Final Flash * Tri-Beam * Destructo Disc * Special Beam Cannon * Evil Impulse * Darkness Flame * Darkness Sword Attack * Death Beam * Nova Strike * Death Ball * Supernova * Planet Burst * Omega Blow * Negative Karma Ball